


by spoken word

by sylveondreams



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Magic, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Dark, Voyeurism, boring meeting crap, but not for a long time and it's completely BSed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: Dark knocked his papers into order. Something was taking hold of him. Probably someone at the table using their brand of magic on him. He'd discipline them after the meeting.





	by spoken word

There was no point in looking at a clock which was always inaccurate and spun at a rate inconsistent with actual time. And yet, most of the egos kept glancing at the clock. Dark knew these meetings were boring. He planned the damn things, and that was boring enough on its own. But the meetings had to be done, or the lot of them would have no chance of regaining any lost power.

 _"If you all pay attention, this will only take another twenty minutes."_ Dark snapped his fingers, drawing general attention back to him at the head of the table. This wasn't strictly true. There was at least thirty minutes' worth of material still on the agenda, complete with some strange presentation by Wilford.

The rest of the egos shifted restlessly, fixing their eyes on Dark.

_"As I was saying, Yan would be a popular choice for such a venture. Her tendency for violence actually might be more of a gain than a loss in this case. I know you're all thinking 'What about Wilford? He's violent.' Wilford isn't as, ahem, **kawaii** as Yan."_

A snicker ran around the table.

"Did you say 'kawaii'? Are you certain you don't have a brain disease?" Dr. Iplier smirked from his side of the table.

 _"Certainly not, and I would thank you to shut your mouth."_ Dark's auras crackled. _"Is that not a trait she has? I'll grant you that Wilford is something approximating cute, but Yan fits this role better."_

"Aww, thank you," Wilford drawled from the opposite side of the table.

Dark knocked his papers into order. Something was taking hold of him. Probably someone at the table using their brand of magic on him. He'd discipline them after the meeting.

"Can we move on?" asked Dr. Iplier. Typical.

 _"Just one more point on this topic, Doctor."_ Suddenly, the magic influence on Dark became much clearer, and fuck if it didn't feel like someone's mouth on his clothed cock. Dark bristled. _"Yan needs more power to secure her position as-"_ He paused as there was the sensation of something slipping into his asshole. Someone really didn't want to be in this meeting. _"She needs to be able to compare with you, Bim. I know you don't regard her as an equal, and she wants that. She will help us if she seems to have more of a chance with you."_

Bim looked startled, as if he hadn't been expecting to have his name mentioned. "Yes, of course!" He probably hadn't been paying attention. He didn't need to be. His agreement was all that mattered.

 _"_ _Good."_ Abruptly, the sensation on Dark's cock switched to that of someone's mouth around it, and he had to bite his lip to keep from reacting. _"The next item is a presentation from Wilford on... something. Speak."_

Wilford stood up and began to speak, and Dark tuned him out, focusing on enjoying the little distraction someone was giving him from the boredom of the meeting.

Whatever magic thing was in his ass had grown and now pressed pleasurably against him with every shift of his body. Dark was hard. Definitely. Whoever it was knew how to please. He kept half an ear out for when Wilford was done, but most of Dark's mind was focused on his own body. The feeling of a tongue on his tip and shortly thereafter on his rim caused Dark to tremble.

Finally, Wilford was done.

 _"I think I'll call the meeting here. There's still one item, but it's low-priority. Check your emails in a few hours and respond with any input. Thank you."_ Dark smiled at the assembled egos. Most of them stood and began to wander out, except for the Host, who always stayed last. The sensations on Dark didn't change. Once everyone left, he spoke to the Host. _"Was this your doing?"_

A slight smile crept across the Host's face. "Dark unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out, folding his hands on the table when he was finished." The narration forced Dark to obey.

Finally, he knew what the game was.

"What a pretty cock you have, Dark." The Host turned his head to face Dark, a smirk plastered across his face.

_"You and I both know I can overpower you."_

The Host chuckled. "Even if you can, you won't. Dark told the Host what he wanted from the scene." The Host's second voice, the mumbling narration that always spoke under his louder speaking voice, underlined the last sentence and once more forced Dark to obey.

 _"I would not be adverse to you forcing me to orgasm by your narration alone,"_ Dark growled.

"Good boy. Anal stimulation is the fastest way for you, right?"

Dark shot daggers at the Host with his glare, even though he knew the other couldn't see it. _"Yes."_

"Dark felt what seemed like a forked tongue probing at his asshole. It continued until he was fairly certain he was on the immediate edge of coming." The narration voice once again underscored the Host's normal voice.

When that feeling kicked in, Dark's reaction was immediate, forcing his head back and his mouth open and drawing quiet lusty moans from him.

Then, when Dark was right on the edge, the stimulation stopped.

He clenched his teeth and growled. _"Stop this."_

The Host laughed and whispered to himself. Suddenly, Dark's body locked up as an orgasm ripped through him, immediately followed by another and another and another. Finally, he slumped on the table, chest heaving.

There was a whistle from the doorway, and Wilford's drawl presented itself into the situation. "I was returning for my pen, but this is infinitely better. Tell me, Dark, do you think you're still suited for taking my cock for an audience?"

 _"Not **now** , Wilford,"_ Dark growled.

"You don't like my scene, Dark?" asked the Host. "Just let him fuck you."

Dark picked up his head from the table to stare at Wilford.

"Yes, Dark, that's the real Wilford. I pulled a few strings to get him back here. He's enjoyed what he's seen so far." The Host tapped his fingers on the table. "You're the only one I need to control, Dark. I put the idea of exhibitionism into his head, but we're essentially partners in this endeavor."

Wilford winked at Dark and pushed off of the doorframe to head over to him.

_"I've never taken your cock for an audience before, Wilford. It's always been the other way around."_

Wilford touched the back of Dark's neck. "There's a first time for everything, gumdrop."

The Host spoke, his narration voice mirroring the speaking one yet again. "Despite being tired and aching from coming so many times in quick succession, Dark stood up and removed his pants entirely. He leaned over the conference table with his ass in the air."

Dark had to obey, something akin to humiliation burning in his chest.

"He can't see you, Dark." Wilford's hand stroked Dark's ass.

 _"You are fully aware that the Host knows everything, Wilford."_ The bastard's narration was probably even telling him about how Dark could feel the table on the tip of his cock, and how his cheeks would be red if they weren't drained by his monochrome aura, and how he was part worried and part turned on that another ego could come back for whatever reason and see him like this.

"Move back a little, then, Dark." The Host sounded bored. "You don't need to come on the table. You already made a mess on the bottom."

Dark moved back about a centimeter and changed his arms' position so that his fingers might scrabble for purchase a little bit less.

 _"_ _Host, I don't think I **can** come again."_ Dark felt something brush against his ass, and the hands landing on his hips indicated that it was certainly Wilford's cock.

"You will. Wilford, fuck him like you would when you're alone."

"I'll have him moan more, just for you. Are you ready, sweet?" Without waiting for an answer, Wilford took one of his hands off of Dark's hips and pushed two fingers into him, scissoring them to spread the cold lube that slicked them inside of Dark. Dark groaned.

Because Wilford was Wilford, though, Dark still had to answer the question, even with fingers in his ass. _"Yes, I want you to fucking penetrate me for the Host. Bitch."_

"Watch your language, Dark." There was a hint of laughter in Wilford's voice, but it was quickly gone, replaced with- "I wouldn't want to have to punish you."

Something the Host couldn't do with his narration was put Dark into a sub mood, but god damn if Wilford couldn't with a single sentence in a certain tone.

Dark's cheeks burned. _"Shut up and fuck me."_

Wilford pulled his fingers out of Dark. There was a pause which was almost certainly him jerking himself off a few times to spread the lube over his cock. Then, Wilford began to push into Dark, and the submissive mood became that much stronger. He could still hear the mumbling narration of the Host, couldn't quite tune that out, but Dark spread his legs just a little bit more to make it easier for Wilford.

_"Fuck- Wilford, is my ass going to smell like candy for a week again?"_

Wilford laughed. "I've admitted that the licorice lube was a mistake, my love. But yes, cotton candy." Typical. Dark's attention was forced back to the cock in his ass as an inadvertent moan spilled from his lips.

As Wilford pushed farther into Dark, moving slower and slower, there was the motherfucking narration voice again. "As soon as Wilford was all the way into Dark, Dark began to choke, gasping for air and being able to breathe just enough to remain conscious."

Well, that was something to look forward to. Even though Dark didn't need to breathe, his body felt like he did, and he knew he'd have just enough air to make him gasp for it.

Wilford slowed even more. His thumbs circled on Dark's hips. "Poor thing. I'd say I'd feel bad for you, but you know I'm looking forward to it. You don't need to be mouthy to be my good slut."

Dark whined. Moments later, Wilford finally bottomed out inside of him, and most of his air was abruptly cut off. Dark gasped and then gasped again. The part of his brain that regulated his human form began to panic, and the rest of his mind focused on how almost painfully hard he now was.

"I never thought you'd sound this good choking when I wasn't doing it." Wilford began to move, setting a slow rhythm of fucking into Dark.

Dark spent an exhale on a whine. Stars swam in front of his eyes. He eased his mind away from the panicking human part. This looked good for Wilford and the Host. That's what mattered.

Wilford put a hand in the middle of Dark's back. "Your jacket is messy, gumdrop. Your shirt is rumpled. You already look like you've been fucked. Imagine if you had to hold a meeting with your shirt like this. How many of the egos want to get in your pants?"

The Host's voice seemed to echo in Dark's head. "Several possible fantasies of the other egos ran through Dark's mind." In quick succession, several mental images flickered through Dark's imagination. Dr. Iplier fingering Dark with latex gloves stretched over his fingers, Dark tied on a suspiciously archaic dentist's chair. Google using his electricity weapon to administer shocks to Dark's weeping cock at Wilford's command. Bim literally eating Dark out, which was not as nice as some of the others, even if his face _was_ covered in blood.

Dark moaned, his body twitching. His mind felt heavy. While he'd been distracted, Wilford had turned his tie around and tugged on the long part to make it more like a leash. Fingernails ran up his lower back, under his shirt.

Dark's fingers scratched against the table. Every one of the small exhales that went with his gasps was a tiny moan. When Wilford's fingernails dug in, just gently, Dark came, almost blacking out from his lack of breath before his body remembered that he wasn't human.

But Wilford kept fucking into him at the same pace, holding him steady through his orgasm. Dark was too sensitive now. Every move Wilford made sent fireworks through him, little cocktails - no, _Molotov_ cocktails - of pain and pleasure.

"Dark found himself able to breathe properly again." Immediately, Dark was filled with gratitude for the Host, a few deep inhales tricking his body into accepting normality again.

Wilford moved again, and Dark's mind jolted back to that overwhelming feeling. Dark moaned loudly.

The Host chuckled. "Keep that up, Dark. You sound delicious."

He moaned again, drool dribbling from his mouth. Wilford made some kind of noise and leaned over Dark to come all over his ass.

Finally, Wilford's comparatively cool fingers wrapped around Dark's cock to finish him off. Dark obliged, with another loud moan, and collapsed against the table.

Wilford patted Dark's ass reassuringly. "Good job, my love."

Dark didn't move. His voice was raspy. _"I'm tired."_

"I'm not surprised," said the Host. "I'll clean this up if Wilford wants to give you a bath."

Wilford leaned down behind Dark. "I have your pants. Are you too tired to walk to the door?"

 _"Help me."_ Dark dragged himself up from the table and slung an arm around Wilford's shoulders.

"I'm sure this is a pretty picture of our leader." The Host laughed. "Are you taking him back to his office?"

"I will. I'll clean him in the adjoining bathroom and help him back to his normal state of mind." Wilford kissed Dark's cheek, his bushy moustache tickling the other. Dark smiled slightly.

"I'll come talk to him when I finish here. Thank you, Dark." The Host stood up.

 _"Thank you,"_ mumbled Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [sylveondreams](http://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
